Wash It All Away
by chances of rain
Summary: Johnny and Pony are having hidden feeling for each other and are feeling shamful about it.
1. chapter 1

I rolled over from my comfy sleeping position to look into Sodapop's face all screwed up.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA" Soda laughed as I sat up and tried to hit him. I missed as he ducked. Soda's face had looked creepy. He finally stopped laughing and started breathing and I kicked him off the bed with a laud 'thud'  
  
"That was not funny Sodapop Curtis. You scared the wits outta me!" I wasn't really mad even if I tried to act like it. All I did was get up and stretch and Soda crawled out of the room moaning like I shot him or something. I laughed and went into the living room still not fully dressed. There was the gang, yelling, just about smashing stuff, fighting in the kitchen and laughing loudly. And there was Johnny. Oh god, here I go again. I know I shouldn't think like that! He's a guy to. And what would he say if he knew? Nope. It would never work.  
  
"Hey Johnny."  
  
"Hey Pony."   
  
I sat down next to him and felt my face redden.  
  
"Hey Darry, what's for breakfast?" I called just to stop from having to say something stupid to Johnny. Its not like I could just go 'Hey Johnny, your looking hot today.'  
  
"What do you think?" was Darry's reply. I got up from my seat and, on my way into the kitchen, tripped over Two-Bit who was on the floor after being tripped by Steve.   
  
"Is there any more soda left?" I asked Darry as I went through the fridge.  
  
"I don't know if there's enough of me to go around", said a mocking voice behind me.  
  
"Oh shut up" I said kicking him in the leg and finally pulling out some Pepsi. Grabbing some cake to go along with my soda, I went back to my place on the couch. Then i got really interested in the pop bubbles.  
  
"Um, Pony, are you okay?" I heard Johnny say and my face must have gone mighty red.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little tired." I said just before downing the soda. Whoa was that stupid! I just about died from the bubbles.  
  
"Whoa Pony! Whattaya think your doing?!" Johnny said patting my back as I coughed... I think I kinda inhaled that. Oh well...  
  
After I finally could breath again I glared at my empty soda can still trying not to look at Johnny. Finally I came to my senses and called Darry.  
  
"Darry! Could you pass me some soda!" I said. I didn't get an answer.  
  
"DARRY?!"  
  
"DARR-" WHUMF.  
  
"ARHG!!!" struggling to see what hit me, I came face to face with Soda.  
  
"Hiya Pony! You hollered?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. Then kick him off me and go get a Pepsi. Soda lay laughing on the floor and Johnny was suppressing laughter as he watched Soda roll around on the floor. I wish I could make Johnny happy like that more often... I wish I could hold him in my arms and-.... Why am I doing it again?! It's like... something that I can't seem to help. Impulsive you could call it...   
  
Sitting down next to Johnny a minute later didn't help my thoughts... I guess this is something that I will have to get used to. I can't really tell him. Or anyone for that matter. It's just wrong. It's like... Soda telling me that he loves Steve... but then again; he IS showing signs of it! Heh heh... 


	2. chapter 2

*Johnnys POV*  
  
Pony was acting really strange today. We had been walking around all day because I didn't want to go home and he wanted to get away from Darry for a little bit. Every time I looked at Pony, he would go red. I think I did to because I like him. But thats wrong. I cant like my best friend! Another guy. Its just not right.  
  
We walked into the empty lot and lied down to streach out. As I looked up at the clouds, I imagined what it would be like if Pony knew how I felt. And if he felt the same... Gah! Stop it! He would never feel that way! Why am I filling my head with false hope for something that would never happen?   
  
I rolled over so Pony couldn't see the tears that were forming in my eyes. It had been too long and too much to hold in my hurt about loving my best friend. How long had it been? Um... about 6 months now. I just wish I could be in him arms. I haven't even been in the arms of my parents. It hurt so bad. But i know i have to wise up to what is real. Ponyboy and I can never be together and my mom and dad will always be like that.  
  
"Hey Johnny?" i heard Pony say as i just about sobbed. I wiped my eyes real fast and turned back over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whats the matter?" Pony looked worried.   
  
"Nothing. Just... thinking..." was all i could say.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pony's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny looks real sad. I wonder Whats wrong. I wish i could make it better. Hold him and take away the hurt of his family. I have finaly accepted the fact that i love him but I can't tell him. Or anyone for that matter. This is somthing that I know I will have to get over.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going home. You can come for diner so you wont have to go home." I said hoping to cheer him up with the offer of diner.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
We walked to my house in silence. When we went in the door, i heard a crash and then just about got nocked off my feet my Two-bit runing for him life out the door and Darry running after him yelling about a broken lamp. Soda and Steve were lying on the couch watching some show with girls in bathing suits.  
  
"Hey Pony! Hey Johnny!" Yelled Soda from his seat.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Yeah, where have you been?" Said Darrys voice.  
  
"Me and Johnny went for a walk." I said sitting in a chair. Johnny sat on the floor next to my chair. I looked at his hair and longed to run my fingers through it.  
  
"Well next time, tell me when you go out!"   
  
"Fine."  
  
Darry walked into the kitchen and took the stew off the stove.   
  
"Dinners ready!" He yelled and everyone ran into the kitchen. Everyone but me and Johnny. I sat there and waited for Johnny to get up. He must have had the same idea cuz he didn't get up till i figured i would.  
  
When we were sitting at the dinner table, I kept stealing glances at Johnny. I think he notised and I stopped. Not to mention, I went really red. I got really interested in my food and then just about choked when Soda called my name really loud in my ear.  
  
"What?!" I yelled in his face  
  
"Wow, you must be going deaf! I called you 4 times!" He said and laughed. He stopped when i glared at him.  
  
"Anyways, are you okay? Your not eating." Soda asked and felt my fore head.  
  
"Im fine." I pushed him hand off my and blushed when I saw Johnny look at me. I got up and exused myself and went into my room shuting my door behind me. I needed to sleep. I was sick of thinking of Johnny in such a longing way... 


	3. chapter 3

Johnnys POV

Oh man, why did Pony leave? Maybe he was sick. He kinda looked sick. And red. Yeah he looked red. I wonder why. that aint really like pony. He don't usually get embarassed so much but for the past few days he has been. So have I and i don't understand.

"Johnny! Your as bad as Ponyboy! Are you still alive in there?"

Normal POV

Soda looked concerened as he tried to get Johnnys attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"are you SURE your gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"good. pass me a pepsi will ya?"

Johnny looked around and nosiced a few cans by him. he picked one up and handed it to Soda. Nothing seemed right to pony without Pony boy sitting here with them. Even if he never talked when he sat with the guys, it just didn't feel right. Johnny thought maybe it was time to go but just as he got up Ponyboy came strolling out of his room looking sort of tired and upset.

Johnny stood up and crossed the room toward his friend.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nah."

"hm."

Pony's POV

I couldn't just leave Johnny out there like that. I don't want to see him but when I am apart from him I think about being close to him. Why? Its just Johnny. Cute, sweet, scared little Johnny... What am thinking?! Even if I like him, I can't have him. Life sucks.

Here comes Johnny. Oh man... Is my face red? Does my breath stink? Does it ever not stink?

"Can't sleep?"

Johnny's POV

Alright, I think I really do like him. He looks cute with his hair messed up like that. Uh-oh... Too cute. Shoot!

Normal POV

Johnnys face went extremly red as he stood there looking at Pony. He looked away and tried to angle his body away from pony and anyone else who might look and see something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Just as Johnny was about to leave Pony grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom Pony and Soda shared.


End file.
